I'm so glad we met!
by ToastedBacon
Summary: "He's been eyeing Sealand for a while now."  Sealand wishes to be like Spain so they decide to hang out  Crack!Pedo!SpainxSealnd. Later chapters contain shota. For now it's T for potty mouthing and at least one or two sex jokes.


**I had to. I'm sorry the fight scene between Englabd and Spain is so long. I was upset with my parents while writing this.**

* * *

><p>He had been eyeing the young sea boy from across the room in his sky blue hat placed tightly on his crown on pure blonde hair, with his neat white sailor suit with the blue area a little unbuttoned.<p>

"Aye, me gusta..." Spain said to himself wetting his lips. He was distracted by a nudge on the shoulder.

"Antonio," Romano whispered getting his attention. He scanned around the room to notice all eyes on him. Even the young boy had his big baby blue eyes on him.

"Your opinion on this Mr. Antonio?" Germany questioned.

He slowly stood up, pushing his warm chair back.

"I think ... Well... Russia why don't you say something ?" Spain said ruffling his brown locks trying to distract the room.

He looked at Sealand who was too busy fooling around with his fingers.

'I wonder if this boy knows how to use his fingers...' Spain thought distracted again.

"Why me, da?" Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Right... I have nothing to say then," Spain said seating his butt down again, still getting eyes dart at him.

Just as he sat, he heard a quiet small, snicker, cute snicker from across the room. It was sea boy. Right next to him was a protective England. Spain blushed lightly trying to avoid England's glaring eyes, as Romano asked him "What's gotten into you, amour? You're always

the one to stand up! I don't get it..." Romano said, turning around slowly. But before Spain could let a few letters out of his mouth, the bell rang. It was break.

"Tell me later, I need to go stop my brother from ogling over potato bastard," he said making his way to Feliciano before anything happened.

Now it was just Spain. Left alone, with no one else around. Belgium was already out with the girls, and Netherlands had weather problems to deal with. So he was pretty much a loner. Until he turned over to Sealand. Curious about the young boy, he decided to non chalantly walk over there but as best as he could, trying hard to avoid England.

Usually Sealand was always at home minding his business. But England, being in a good mood decided to bring him along to show him the hardships of being a country.

He had stayed close to England.

He could've stayed next to Latvia, but with him next to Russia, anything was possible. And Wy caught a cold , so she was forced to stay home. Ladonia wasn't very attentive to him, and Kugel Mugel was distracted enough with crayons and paint.

"And that," England said fixing up Sealand's blonde hair "is why you should never want to be a country. It's a lot of responsibility."

They stood in the crowded, turquoise coloured hallway. Really ugly colour, but beautiful designs.

Sealand just scoffed and replied "O will be the best leader there is!" as a small, eager fist jumped into the air.

"Yeah, a boy can dream," England said teasing.

"But his dreams could turn into reality," said Spain from behind as a surprise.

"You're that guy who can't speak...!" Sealand said pointing his small, fragile finger to the spaniard.

"Now, now we don't want to point fingers do we.." Spain said, gently shaking the young boy's hand.

"Yes the one with no words. You could never speak good english," England said rudely.

"Still the same old douche bag you are I see," Spain retaliated fixing his collar. "Now where did I get that word from, you think?"

"Lemme guess - your stupid soaps," England said getting in his face. Sealand got quiet and just stared.

"Wow, a pirate who watches soaps-"

"You're saying I can't watch soaps now?" England said grappling his tie, and tightening his white, plaid shirt.

"You wanna go, puto?" Spain shot back.

The talking in the hallway had suddenly gotten quieter.

"You're going to ask me a ridiculous question like that? Oh yes, that's right you don't know anything but red flags and bulls."

As soon as that was heard, the socialising in the hallway had ceased

Spain grabbed for the english man's ear and pulled hard on it. Everyone sensed a brawl starting. Hungary slowly took out a camera from her forrest green purse.

"Really, my ear?" England said sarcastically.

"It's the only part that hasn't been infected with 'Alfred.'

As soon as America heard that he turned making a small fist.

"That's it!" England said, as he darted at Spain, toppling him onto the floor and landing on him.

All of a sudden these two were snapping at it like a group of vicious schoolgirls.

"you're asking for it...!" Spain said grabbing hold of the English man's neck.

The fighting came to a cease when they noticed all eyes on them.

"There's nothing to see here," they both said getting up dusting themselves. Immediately, the socialising came back. Romano came over immediately.

*"Che cazzo!" Romano asked slightly punching Spain oh his arm, as England walked over to get Sealand.

"this isn't over, wanker. Let's go, Peter," England said, grabbing the boy's wrist. Spain just stood and stared at the sweet young boy. He couldn't believe he was the brother of this disgusting pirate.

_'Come on little boy, stay for a bit, _Spain thought. And within a few seconds Sealand had asked to use the bathroom.

"Fine, but don't take too long. I have to have lunch with Japan," England said starting for the door. Romano followed Spain's eyes which were checking out the young boy. Another punch to his arm, and back to reality.  
>"Get him back," Romano said suddenly.<p>

"What?"

"I hate seeing you get beat up like that...Especially from him..." He added

"Whoah...Romanito, that was back in ti-"

"Then an idea came into the young spaniard's head

"Excuse me, bathroom..." He said heading off.

_"_Think about it!" Romano hollered across the hallway.

Once he had entered the bathroom, he wasn't alone. He spotted sea boy washing his hands, but tried not to make eye contact. About one second of eye contact made him look away, undoing his zipper.

'_Clean young boy _he thought, heading for the urinal.  
>Just as a sudden turn, he felt a small tug from a wet moist hand. It was sea boy.<br>Spain felt a little linen of red cross from cheek to cheek.

"Ugh...Excuse me sir..." Sealand tried to spit out

_His voice... _ Spain said, melting in the back of his head.  
>"I know this is awkward, but what you did to my brother outside..."<p>

"Lo siento...I didn't mean to.." Spain said, zipping up his fly again. "Niño, it's a long history, an-"

"No no, it was awesome!" Sealand said, with a sudden hype on his voice. Spain let out a little smile, and turn towards Sealand's direction. The peeing sensation was gone.

"What country are you anyway? I want to be like you!" He said, jumping up and down.  
>This made Spain blush a bit, thinking <em>Wow...Why do I never see him here in meetings? He's such a sweet innocent little boy..!<em>

"Oh nothing more than the country of passion, love, and culture!"

"Passion!" Sealand repeated. "I've never heard of it! Must be some kind of super power!"

Something in the back of Spain's mind had gone from cute to dirty. _He's never heard of it...Maybe I should show him... _He said mysteriously eyeing the boy.

"Tell you what..How about we go get some ice cream! Maybe..Later on in the week?" Spain said, heading for the exit.

"Yay! That would be great, Mr..."

"Call me Antonio" He replied as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes Mr. Antonio but I have to ask Papa first.."  
>He remembered the young boy's parents, but it wasn't anything bad. Not yet to him at least.<p>

"Thank you! I want to see your place now!"

Another idea popped into Spain's head. "Tell you what...we have a day just to ourselves... Okay?" Spain said patting his back. "But not now cause I think your butthurt brother is waiting for you..."

Sealand was to eager for words. Being with his favourite country in the world. "Wow! Thank you!" he said giving Spain a rather large obese sized hug. And with that, he skipped off through the turqoise coloured hallway all the way to England.

Spain watches as his hat plopped up and down, for he himself couldn't even wait for what he was planing alone in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Che cazzo - what the fuck in Italian.<strong>

**Im sorry this fails.**


End file.
